Those Little Things
by mutational
Summary: "Campbell Saunders has been in the shadow of his older brother. He's only had one best friend, and hasn't had his first kiss. So now with High School starting, would he be able to get over his fears and actually talk to a girl- most importantly, Maya Matlin?" Camaya.
1. Chapter 1

New Degrassi story everyone; read, review and enjoy!

**Title: **Those Little Things.

**Summary**: "It's Campbell Saunders' first day of high school and well, with four years of insaneness ahead of him, how would he mange? And what about that girl staring at him during class?" Camaya.

**Parings**: Camaya (obvi lol), maybe mentions of Zori and Jatie.

**Rated**: K+ for now, but I'm posting it as T because I'm paranoid.

**This story is mostly told from Cam's POV. **

Anyway, y'all know what to do from now. :)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

Those Little Things; one.

**Cam**

There are 24 hours in a day. 7 days a week. 52 weeks in a year, which equals to 365 days. Simple math, I know. But, here's a problem. I have 1460 days. And if you're Einstein, you'd get four years after a few seconds of calculation. _If you're like me, google would of helped you out._

Well, that's all it takes. 1460 days of misery. In simple terms,** High school. **

You'd probably guessed it. It's my first day of high school. So if I make it throughout today, I'd have 1459 days left. Perfect._ Notice my sarcasm.._

I sigh and get out of bed, realizing I gave up on my plan to wake up extra early. _Oh look, there's the nerd in me. _I hopped into the shower, feeling like I'm in heaven as the warm water hits my skin.

And (again), I must of lost track of time because, "CAMPBELL SAUNDERS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF GRADE 9!" My mother yelled. I rolled my eyes and hopped out.

"YEAH, DON'T WANNA MISS YOUR FIRST SENIORS VS FRESHIES DAY, KID." My older brother, Justin, who was a senior by the way, yelled. I gave him the finger through the floors and changed quickly, so that I wouldn't have to hear my mom, _or Justin_, comment.

Coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen, I grabbed a bowl of my favorite cereal and ate. Justin kept smirking at me and I was so nervous I could be sick. _What is he up to now? _

Finally, I couldn't take his stares anymore. "What?!" I yelled, startling my mother. Once Mom looked at us, Justin removed the smirk and replaced it with a frown.

"Mom, Cam's just screaming at me!" Justin said. I rolled my eyes. He's freaking three years older and he comes up with an excuse like _that? _My mother however, believed him. (Not surprising, to be honest)

Mom glared at me and when she wasn't looking, Justin brought back his evil smile. I wanted nothing more than to punch him. _Keep calm, Campbell. It's not worth it._

After a few minutes, Justin checked his watch and looked at me. "Alright loser, time for school." He put his bowl in the sink and I put mine as well. Grabbing my bag, I waved at my mom. She gave us our lunch bags and kissed us both.

"Good luck guys! Love you!"

Justin waved at her and we got into the car. Once I buckled my seatbelt, Justin turned to me, "We're going to pick up Chloe and then head to school."

I nodded. Chloe was Justin's girlfriend for three years so far. They were on/off most of the time, so I wouldn't call it a happy relationship.

I plugged in my ear buds to my IPhone and played music as Justin drove. Eventually, we arrived at Chloe's house, where she was standing there with a short skirt and a tube top.

Justin looked (more like glared) at me and I didn't even need to question. I sighed and got up, now sitting in the back while Chloe takes the seat in front. Once she got in, her and Justin started to make out and I looked away, my cheeks turning red.

I never kissed a girl before, and haven't been exposed to many stuff, so all this kissing is new to me. After a few moments, I coughed loudly and they separated.

The ride to school was horrible. I'm going to start taking my bike everyday from now on. It's "Does this skirt make look me like a slut?" (_Yes Chloe, it does.)_ and "You're such an idiot, Justin."

Soon after, thank God, I saw the big school called, "Degrassi" and looked around for my best friend, Zig Novak. I finally spotted him, talking to a boy I haven't met before and I got out of the car.

"See ya, Loser." I heard Justin call out. I ignored him, however, and ran to Zig. "Dude!" I yelled. Zig turned around and grinned. We did our special handshake and gave each other a brief hug.

Summer was lonely without Zig. After graduation, Zig and his family went to Russia to visit his sick uncle. He stayed there for the whole summer, leaving me to hang out with Justin and his stupid friends.

"Campbell Saunders, my man! How was your summer, bro?" Zig asked. I smiled, "It was okay." I noticed the boy standing awkwardly there and I gave him a small smile.

I jerked my head at Zig, waiting for him to introduce us. "Oh! Sorry." Zig apologized. "Cam, this is Zack, Zack, Cam." We shook hands and Zack was being called by a couple of girls, he left and gave his farewell to us.

Zig looked hesitant and like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet. "Zig? What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and stared at our friend, Tori, who was in the middle of a huge girly group, laughing.

I smiled. "You like Tori?" He nodded shyly and turned red. I patted him on the back, signaling he did good. Tori is pretty cute. I had Home and Careers and Science with her, she was a good friend.

"You gotta ask her out!" I told him and the late bell rang. He laughs. "I'll ask her out when you have the courage to even talk to a girl." I blush and playfully shoved him.

"Shut up."

We got our schedules, realizing we had every class together, and walked to first period, ELA._ Ugh. _

"Oh great. We have to read and write at 8AM. Lovely." Zig muttered. We entered room 145B and noticed everyone talking, and some throwing paper balls at each other.

Zig and I sat down at two of the available empty desks and started talking about our summers. Then, what changed me next was that a girl entered the room. It wasn't just any girl either. She was really cute. Her blonde hair was in curls, her curves were in the right places, and she had nerdy glasses on. _Hmph, maybe the girls in this school aren't like Chloe Locklear. _

She noticed Tori and waved at her. Tori waved back and they shared a hug. My eyes scrunched up. I've never seen this girl before, _did she even go to our school? How did she know Tori?_

I felt a nudge beside me and I looked up to see Zig with the biggest smirk on his face. "You're so digging Maya Matlin."

Her name ringed. _Maya Matlin... Maya Matlin... Maya... Matlin. _

I looked down, because the red cheeks were back; _Ugh, second time today. _

Zig nudged me again and I muttered a weak, "Leave me a lone." He laughed and said somewhat louder than before. "You're so digging blondie. I say go for it."

Still confused as ever, "How do you and Tori know her?" Zig answered my question by saying that Tori and Maya always went to the same summer camps every year, and her family recently moved from Vancouver. During the summer, when Zig was in Russia, he skyped Tori a lot and she introduced him to Maya. It made sense.

"People, people." A woman, about 40-ish with shoulder brown hair and glasses said while clapping. She went to her desk and grabbed her mug before taking a sip.

She smiled and introduced herself. "Hello everyone. My name is Ms. Dawes and I will be your english teacher for the year! I also teach grade eleven advanced english, so if you're lucky, you'll see me again tomorrow. "

Everyone nodded and she continued, "So.. We're going to go around the room and talk a little bit about ourselves. Here, I'll start. My name is Ms. Dawes and I like to read the Harry Potter series. I am a capricorn and I am x years old." The class laughed and a girl started.

"My name is Mariah and I.." I stopped listening after that because I'm so nervous. I never done one of these before and I'm scared that I'll look like a nerd and embarrass myself in front of that girl. _Look at that, Cam. You haven't even talked to her yet and you're caring about what she thinks. _

Zig nudged me and I looked up to find everyone staring at me. It's my turn.

I stood up and stuttered, "My name is Campbell Saunders but you can call me Cam. I'm 14, turning 15 in May. My favorite sport is hockey and I have a older brother named Justin-"

"You're brother is the Justin Saunders?" A girl asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah. He's a senior."

"He's so hot.." I heard another girl say. _Why am I not surprised? _Ms. Dawes rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright, girls, calm down. Thank you Cam. Next!"

The girl who was gushing about my brother went next and then Maya went. I was completely dazed by her.

"Hello." she smiled, with this adorable voice. "I'm Maya Matlin. I'm fourteen, going onto fifteen in July. I play the cello and my older sister would be Katie Matlin, the student council president." she mumbled while rolling her eyes.

After about a few more left, the bell rang.

"HAVE A GOOD DAY!" Ms. Dawes yelled. As I was exiting with Zig, I bumped into Maya, causing all her books to fall down. _Nice job, rookie. _

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized and bent down to pick them up. She helped, and laughs. "It's okay. You're the first person to help me today. I fell earlier and no one helped me, so thank you."

I became a little angry. The guys at this school must be such dicks.

"Well, they're jerks." I said and she blushes red. She continues, "I'm Maya."

"Campbell, but call me Cam." I replied and we shook hands. Woah. Okay, I can't be the only one who felt that spark..

"Hey.. uh.. if you want, we can sit together at lunch sometime." she asks and I'm pretty sure she's trying to cover her face, because of all the blushing. I didn't mind, it was cute.

"Sure." I said and the late bell rang. She said goodbye and walked in the opposite direction.. All I did was stand there, looking at her.

Zig smirked. "GET SOME CAMPBELL."

"Shut. Up." I said, a little bit of a smirk hinting my face.

_I would never admit it, but I can't wait for lunch now. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, they mean bunches! Here's chapter two xx

**Title: **Those Little Things.

**Summary**: "Campbell Saunders has been in the shadow of his older brother. He's only had one best friend, and hasn't had his first kiss. So now with High School starting, would he be able to get over his fears and actually talk to a girl- most importantly, Maya Matlin?" Camaya.

**Parings**: Camaya (obvi lol), maybe mentions of Zori and Jatie.

**Rated**: K+ for now, but I'm posting it as T because I'm paranoid.

**This story is mostly told from Cam's POV. **

Anyway, y'all know what to do from now. :)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

Those Little Things; two

**Cam**

After that encounter with Maya, my head couldn't think straight. _Is this what crushing meant? _I smiled and clutched my math binder, excited that it's one more period until lunch. _I'll be waiting, Maya Matlin. _

"Dude, are you still thinking about Maya?" Zig asked from beside me. I looked down and shook my head. "Nope." I said, while popping the 'p'. If only he knew..

"Liar, Liar; Pants on fire!" He teased and I laughed.

"You know, I never understood what that meant." He waved me off and I sighed, my mind already on Maya Matlin.

"Dude..dude..CAMPBELL!" Zig yelled and I blinked. I looked at him and raised my brow. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Fuck off." he cursed and snapped his fingers, as if a light bulb went off. (And with Zigmund Novak, it's highly unlikely that he gets ideas)

"I know how can I get Tori to be my girlfriend!" I nudged him to elaborate and he looked at me with a smirk. _Oh no.. _"We are going to have a double lunch date!"

"Excuse me?" I said, confused.

"You know, Me and You, Tori and Maya, Me and Tori, You and-" I stopped him from trailing off, signaling that I understood. He closed his mouth as we sat down in our math class.

"I don't know about this Zig," I admitted. I mean, it would keep my nerves down, considering that I'll feel as if it was a friendly hangout and not a date. But I really wanted to get to know Maya.

"Please?" Zig pouted and I rolled my eyes, nodding and starting our "Do Now problems" written on the board.

Oh well, I'm taking one for the team here.

* * *

_BRING!_

I happily stood up, gathering my things and ignoring my math teacher as I exit the room, walking to my locker. Zig went to his, saying he'll meet me and Maya at lunch and hoped Tori would be there as well. I rolled my eyes because he was far to lovestruck about this girl.

I grabbed all my books I needed for the classes after lunch, then my lunch bag, of course, and closed my locker. I walked no more than two steps when I felt someone jump on my back.

"Hey Campbell!" said the mysterious person. I smiled a bit, recovering from the scare. She laughs and gets off me. I turn around to see those beautiful blue eyes again.

"Hey, Maya," I whispered, staring at her. We made solid eye contact for about a few minutes, until I broke away, due to my blushing.' Nice Job'

"So.."

"So.." I mimicked and she struts her tongue at me. I smirked at her and she asked, "How was the rest of your morning classes?"

I replied back, "It's good. You?" I was only trying to be nice, but to be honset I just really want to get to know her. She shrugged, "Okay."

Things had gotten quiet and awkward. The late bell rang, but Maya and I stayed, staring at each other. She started to smile, which only caused me to smile back. Eh, it's lunch now anyway and I would stay here standing with her all period if I want to.

"Come on," She whispers, grabbing my sweaty hand. "Let's go to lunch." I nodded and we went.

I'll admit, I never knew that we would be holding hands after a few hours of meeting, but Maya just has that effect on me.

We reached the cafeteria, and damn, it was crowded. Maya squinted her eyes, looking for someone. I guess she found who she was looking for because, "Tori!"

Tori looked up from her lunch and smiled at her. The table was empty, besides her of course. Maya, still tugging onto my hand (not that I'm complaining), pulled me over to the table.

As soon as we reached Tori, Maya smiled gratefully. "Thanks for saving us seats, Tor. Without you we would be eating on the floor." they laugh and I stood there, allowing them to converse.

As soon as they stop laughing, Tori glances at me. "Cam? How was your summer?"

I smiled politely at her. "It was good."

Tori nodded and then glanced at our hands, "And this is..?" she pointed. Maya and I both looked down, and I guess she forgot that our hands were glued together -(not literally, but..)- because she pulled away, blushing. Tori smirked. _Dammit Tori._

"Awwh, are you two dating?" Tori gushes and I clear my throat, looking around, trying to find a distraction. Maya shakes her head and it became awkward for a few seconds. That is, until Zig came along with a smirk. I could of sworn I heard Maya let out a sigh of relief.

"Tori? Tori Santamaria?" Zig said, acting as if he's seeing Megan Fox. I rolled my eyes. Is it just me or is this Romeo and Juliet, version two?

"Zig?" Tori squealed. She ran at full speed towards Zig, knocking Maya in the process. Maya almost encountered a nasty fall, until my hero instincts had clicked and she ended up falling straight into my arms.

"Oh!" she gasped as she landed. I guess she was expecting a hard fall. She looks up at me and blushes. How adorkable.

"Hey, Maya." I whisper, teasing her. She rolls her eyes but not before muttering a simple thanks and got up, her heat radiating to me, gone.

Bummer.

Tori wrapped her arms around Zig. Zig turned red and Maya pretended to vomit. I whispered to Maya, "A little too much love there, eh?" She nods and we turn back to Tori and Zig.

"How are you?" Tori asked, after attacking Zig with hugs. Zig smiled, "It was good. Russia was amazing."

They stared at each other and Maya coughed. "Can we eat now?" Tori blinked and nodded, her face turned a beat red. Zig glared at Maya and she playfully returned it.

I laughed at Zig and we went back to our table. I opened my lunch bag and frowned. Mom knows I'm allergic to peanut butter. She must've gave us the wrong lunches. It didn't make sense.

My mother is those over protective parents who would call an ambulance if you gotten a paper cut. She wouldn't just make a mistake like this. I looked at my bag, to see Justin's name marked off and my name instead, written in messy handwriting. That can only mean one thing.

I looked up from the table, hoping to find my brother. I see him walking to a table with cheerleaders, with _my _lunch in his hand. I stood up and walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" I heard Tori and Maya question. I gave them a small smile and walked over to the table. The cheerleaders gave me looks as if they wanted to make out and the boys.. well..

They looked like they wanted to kill me. Oh well, it sure isn't my fault I was born beautiful. Blame the genes.

I coughed, making the table go silent and glared at my brother. He smirked at me and continued to talk to Chloe. (if you didn't remember, his slutty girlfriend)

I put my fist on the table and a jock who was probably 7 feet high, had muscles like The Rock, and who's face looked really mean stood up, glaring at me.

"What's gotten your gay freshman pants in a cock twist, fag." he said and I looked down, thinking I'd rather eat the peanut butter and die at this very moment.

Justin spoke, "Kevin, relax. It's just my baby brother.." I rolled my eyes and Justin stood in front of me. The whole table seemed to get bored because they went back to their original conversations.

"Baby brother?" I almost yelled. "You're three years older than me. Not that much of a distance."

He rolls his eyes and muttered, "Whatever. What do you want?"

I glared at him. "You and your sick mind almost gotten me killed," I said while shoving the lunch bag in his face. "I know it was you who switched the names because I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't even go near my lunch with peanut butter, so admit it."

Justin laughed and I looked at him like he was insane. "Cam, bro, just chill."

He took the lunch bag from my hands and tossed it in the trash, then stepped on mine with his foot and smirked. "Well baby bro, now we're even."

Giving him one last glare, I shoved him and went back to my table. Maya looked at me with concern and I shook off. She offered me some of her pizza and I declined. I lost my feeling of hunger anyway.

I sighed, knowing that I won't get to know Maya that well today after all. Bummer.

* * *

It was 3 and the bell rang. I ran from Health to my locker and walked outside. I saw Justin waiting for me and I rolled my eyes. I decided that I rather walk home.

"Cam, my car is this way!" yelled my brother over the sea of students. Pretending I didn't hear him, I continued walking. I guess he gave up because I heard his car drive away, I scoffed.

I haven't seen my brother acting like such a dick. Ever. Last year he was voted "Top Nicest" for his junior year. Then he started doing weed when Mom left us alone and I guess it changed him.

That's the only change I'll ever hate so far, I guess.


End file.
